


Baby Baby

by misacherry



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Adults, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, I Tried, Inspired by Music, M/M, Romance, Songfic, go to bed y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: He Tian never liked night time.He thinks it's too dark, too lonely.On the other hand, Mo Guan Shan doesn't mind.He doesn't mind at all.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Baby Baby

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i was being emo while listening to my spotify playlist and this song came on

_I hate the night._   
_I hate being alone._   
_At least that’s what I tell him._

* * *

“You’re not a kid anymore.”  
“Does it matter?”  
“Ghosts aren’t real you chicken dick.”  
“I’m not afraid of them.”  
“Then? Why do I have to accompany you?”  
“I’m scared that you’ll leave me too.”

* * *

_It was a particularly gloomy Friday, even if it was still early in the year._  
 _He Tian had just finished yet another overtime from his ever-loving brother._  
 ** _Damn, I should’ve gone home at six._**  
 _Just then, his phone rang._  
“Yeah I’m on my way home Mo.”  
“I need you to get some spring onions on your way back.”  
“Noted. See you soon babe.”  
“Don’t buy cigarettes!”  
 _He Tian was too late when he realised a sigh escaped from his mouth._  
 ** _Shit._**  
“...”  
“Mo? I didn’t mean to, it’s just I had a bad day and-“  
“Whatever I don’t care. Just get the onions.”  
“Guan Shan I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to-”  
 _And he hung up._  
 _He Tian recognised that tone all too well._  
 ** _Shit!_**

* * *

_The lights were dimly lit when he arrived home._  
 _ **There’s still a chance.**_  
“Babe? I got the onions.”  
“Leave them on the counter.”  
“You’re not mad at me right?”  
“Why would I be mad at you?”  
“I sighed.”  
“And?”  
 _Mo Guan Shan felt pretty mad._  
 _Actually, he felt pissed._ _Super pissed._  
“I didn’t mean it. I swear it wasn’t on purpose.”  
“I know you didn’t mean it.”  
“So you’re not mad?”  
“I’m not.”  
 _He Tian knew his boyfriend was lying. His eyebrows were buried deep into a frown._  
 _And he thought it was adorable._  
“I’m sorry baby.”  
“I’m not mad.”  
“That’s what you say when you’re mad.”  
“I never say that asshole.”  
“You just don’t notice it.”  
“Maybe I'm a bit angry.”  
“Mhm. Come here.”  
 _The redhead hesitated for a few good seconds then walked towards He Tian, right into his arms._  
“You know I’m like this, I-I’m trying to change.”  
 _He Tian felt the tension in Guan Shan’s shoulders disappear as his arms wrapped softly around his waist._  
“I know we’ll work it out. Step by step.”  
“Don’t-“  
 _Guan Shan shifted himself so that he could hug his lover better._  
 _Tighter._  
“ **don’t** you dare leave me okay?”  
“Okay.”

* * *

_The sky was pitch black that night._  
 _Just like He Tian feared._  
“What are you doing out there? Get back in.”  
“Isn’t it scary?”  
“Still half asleep?”  
“How the moon is so far away yet so close...”  
“The bed is getting cold He Tian.”  
“Right. On my way babe.”  
“Stupid. You’re gonna get a cold.”  
 _Not a single star up there but he shone bright._  
 _Beautifully bright._  
“I love you too.”

* * *

_I woke up at 5 that morning._   
_The light was hitting his naked, freckled back._   
_Sun-kissed and soaked, the universe loved him._   
_Too bad,_   
_so did I._


End file.
